


Charles and Erik

by lprock



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Post Beach Divorce, Post X-Men: First Class, X-Men: Days of Future Past References, X-Men: First Class References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lprock/pseuds/lprock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the International Fanworks Day, this is a story that try to explain why Charles use the serum, and why we see to Erik in meditation state in the prison in DOFP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charles and Erik

Charles Xavier can bear everything.  
He can bear the pain of his column after Cuba.  
He can bear the voices of the world on its head.  
He can bear the war threatening his mutants.  
But what he not bear is to see the man she loves through the eyes of his sister.  
Only the serum prevent him see his sister beside Erik.  
Only the serum will forget that he left and abandoned him.

Erik Lehnsherr has always been alone.  
The loneliness does not care.  
But now more than ever thinks of his love and calls him.  
Why he does not listen?  
Day by day in prison without metal, Erik calls a mind that always wanted to hear.  
But never again feel that presence.  
Now he is alone and does not want to feel alone.


End file.
